The present invention relates to a system for attenuating noise. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for attenuating noise that may be emitted from a room through a hole or opening. Additionally, the invention can attenuate noise when the opening houses any low STC object that cannot be completely enclosed, such as a recessed light fixture. The present invention further relates to a methodology for attenuating noise from a room that contains at least one hole or opening for receiving a low STC object that cannot be completely enclosed, such as a recessed light fixture or other mechanism.
Hearing noises such as for example, footsteps, speech, music or environmental sounds from adjacent rooms, upper floors, pipes, outside the dwelling or adjacent dwellings is something that many people experience on a daily basis. At a minimum, it can be distracting. Many spend large sums of money to reduce the overall transmission of sound into and/or through their dwellings in order to create quieter surroundings. Various sound insulating techniques exist to significantly reduce and/or limit the transmission of sound through the walls, ceilings and other objects contained in today's commercial and residential buildings. A great deal of attention is paid to the configuration of the walls, floors and ceilings and the materials forming the same to provide for high transmission loss, which minimizes the transmission of noise from one room or space to another.
The configuration and the materials are rated by its STC. STC stands for “sound transmission class” and is a single number rating derived from measured values of sound transmission loss in accordance with the American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) E90 standards. The transmission loss through an object is a measure of its effectiveness in preventing the sound power incident on one side of the object from being transmitted through it and radiated on the other side. The STC provides a single number estimate of an object's performance for certain common sound reduction applications.
Typically, ceilings and walls have openings and/or holes formed therein to receive various devices including electrical outlets, air ducts, lighting, speakers, etc. While the walls, floors and ceilings can be adequately insulated to limit noise transmission, these openings have an adverse impact on the transmission loss. As such, noise can enter the room or space through the opening and the device mounted therein.